


Malec - Orchard of Mines

by MalecCrazedAuthor



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCrazedAuthor/pseuds/MalecCrazedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bit Alec-centric, because I didn't realize until I was making it that the song was really about Alec to me. It's my first, and possibly only ever, fanvid. I think it actually came out quite well. I just had to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec - Orchard of Mines

You can [reblog this video at TUMBLR](https://maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com/post/161659810050/)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com](http://maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com).


End file.
